Alexander Fleming VS Louis Pasteur/Rap Meanings
'Alexander Fleming:' Take a seat and be ready to learn from the master (Microbioligist often sit down when doing their research through microscopes, so Alexander tells Louis to get conformable as Alexander calls himself superior than Louis because....) cause after this battle, you'll be left to Pasteur (....after this battle Louis will be "put out to pasture (using play on words for Louis' last name)" which is to get rid of or retire someone to which Alexander says he's so superior Louis will be left to retire.) While you're busy in your Robert Koch Manifesto (Manifesto means conflict as Louis Pasteur spent his life works to proving Robert Koch wrong on Spontaneous Generation existing.) I'll be giving you more of a Redi than Franceso (Alexander will punch Louis so hard, that his eyes will bleed. This is also a reference to the microbioligist, Franceso Redi.) I got The Antibiotics to take the ill flows while i'm beating ya (Ill is used in this line for two meanings, the sick and the wellness of a rap. Alexander Fleming created one of the first Antibiotics which takes down diseases to which he uses it as a metaphor to take out Louis' raps.) as I treat people's diseases from Staphylococcus to Gonorrhea (Because of Alexander's antibiotics, he was able to cure diseases such as Staphylococcus and Gonorrhea.) I'm giving Penicillin to The Allies in the war stacks by the stacks (A popular myth was that Alexander Fleming used Penicillin to help an ill Winston Churchill, The British leader for The Allies in World War II. Alexander is saying his work lead to a huge success in society meanwhile...) while you're gonna steal this rap from Toussaint like the cure for Anthrax! (...Louis Pasteur was solely credited for an Anthrax Vaccine, when really it was Jean Joseph Henri Toussaint who helped Pasteur with it. Fleming is saying Louis will try to steal this rap like with what he did to Toussaint.) 'Louis Pasteur:' That last line of yours is like Cholera, completely fowl play (Louis compares Alexander's last line with Cholera, and then creates a word play out of it, fowl play meaning an unfair game and fowl as in a bird since Cholera is a diease in chickens that was researched by Louis.) Unlike Florey and a Nobel Prize, this won't end in a tie today (In 1945, Alexander Fleming was in a tie with Howard Florey in getting a Nobel Prize to which Louis says it won't end the same way for this battle.) Call me Semmelweis, as I wash my hands from the germs of you (Ignaz Semmelweis was the man behind the idea of washing hands to clean off germs to which Louis treats Alexander like a germ and will wash him out in raps.) The Father of Microbiology is here! Who is a lot more organized too (Louis Pasteur is known as The Father of Microbiology and calls himself more organzied reference Alexander's lab always being incredibly messy.) When i'm not at the institute inspiring students to create dope rhymes (Louis Pasteur founded an institute in 1887 called Pasteur Institute, to which he says if he isn't inspiring students to create better raps than Alexander....) I dine with the Royal Societies, as I commit to The Studies of Wine (....he'll be having a few drinks with royal societies, referencing his book, Studies of Wine.) As this Vaccine Machine is gonna take your blood flow as your enervation (Louis Pasteur created vaccines, which commonly takes blood, to which it'll take away Alexander's motivation to beat Louis.) the day you win would be the day I believe in Spontaneous Generation (Louis spent his entire life trying and successfully proving that Spontaneous Generation doesn't exist but says it's still more believable than Alexander winning.) 'Alexander Fleming:' So if we play it your way, then get in the milk lineup (Fleming says he'll go with Pasteur's way as he asks him to get in the milk assembly line because....) Cause with Bacteria like you, I'll be Fleming you up (.....if they are going by Pasteurization, Fleming will treat Pasteur like bacteria and kill him with heat. This is also a word play for Flaming and Fleming.) You put your lips in a tube of a rabid dog saliva, what a complete joke (During his research for rabies, Pasteur put his lips in a tube of a rabid dog's saliva to which Fleming finds mediocre.) While my raps are so vicious they give you several strokes til you croak (Fleming claims his raps are so deadly it will give Pasteur enough strokes til he dies.) Within 26 years of strokes, I think "Good God! I Thought He Was Dead!" (Since 1868, Pasteur has had a series of strokes for 26 years to which Fleming thought he would be dead by now. This is also a reference to when after Chain and Abraham discovered how to isolate and concentrate penicillin to which, Fleming said that he would be visiting within the next few days to which Chain remarked "Good God! I thought he was dead.") So why don't you retire your work and go back to sketches instead (Fleming reccomends Pasteur to retire and get back to his hobby of sketching.) I'll send out my Penicillin to permanently wipe out this germ (Alexander Fleming will then send out his antibiotics known as Penicillin to take out Pasteur as he compares him to a germ.) Then leave him 6 feet under as he gets nibbled by silkworms (He will then bury him 6 feet under, a common measurement to bury a body to which worms would nibble by. This is also a reference to Pasteur's studies on Silkworms.) 'Louis Pasteur:' No matter what diss you spit, I remain immune (Pasteur then says Fleming's disses are not effective.) My raps are like your studies as you get sepsis wounds (Fleming was a medic in World War 1 and studied many soldiers who suffered Sepsis wounds to which Pasteur's raps will do the same to Fleming.) So get out cause I have concluded that it's completely evident (Louis Pasteur then concludes about Alexander Fleming that...) that your life, your raps, and your greatest discovery were all an accident! (....his entire life was a complete accident meaning 3 things specific, that Pastuer claims Fleming was never meant to be born, that rapping against Pasteur was a mistake, and the fact being that Fleming only discovered Pencillin by complete accident.) Category:Alexander Fleming VS Louis Pasteur Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings